Heat sinks of the type discussed here are known. They are used to absorb the heat dissipated from semiconductors in electronic circuits. To this end, the semiconductor is pressed onto a main body of the heat sink by a spring element. The spring element itself is held on the main body by latching into undercuts in the main body or being staked in a recess of the main body. Due to these previous means of fastening the spring element to the main body, the known heat sinks are relatively costly to manufacture.